<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a system of words by shigarakisenby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475495">a system of words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigarakisenby/pseuds/shigarakisenby'>shigarakisenby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigarakisenby/pseuds/shigarakisenby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma Kozume was never fond of long conversations unless they pertained to something he enjoyed. It wasn't until he lost his ability to speak in a freak accident that he noticed how much he took speaking for granted. When his speech therapist hires a new assistant named Yamaguchi Tadashi who shows the pudding-haired boy a system of words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a system of words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time posting my works on ao3! I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter &lt;3</p><p>italics in quotes - sign language</p><p>^^ keep that in mind, it is important :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma Kozume was simple, at least that's what he liked to believe. He never caused problems for anyone around him, even if his first impression comes off as ignorant. Kenma was never fond of large social settings, and he especially hated speaking in large groups. It made him uncomfortable, and it was very tiring to find the correct words. Words that could please the person he's conversing with.</p><p>It wasn't until the day Kenma's ability to speak was stripped from him with no warning. That was the day he realized how much he took speaking for granted. He missed the annoyingly long conversations with his best friend over the phone. He missed when he was able to rage at his video games and talk during his streams.</p><p>Kenma lost his voice in a car crash. To be more specific, his larynx was crushed by his own vertebrae. He is currently suffering from vocal paralysis. He slowly learned to speak again, considering his vocal cords and larynx (voice box) were surgically reassembled. This was why Kenma even started speech therapy. He needed to talk for his job. Learning sign language was always an option, and Kenma did learn and uses JSL daily. But Kenma wanted his voice back. He wanted to challenge himself to learn to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Kenma, you have therapy in an hour or so. Hurry and get ready." Kuroo, Kenma's childhood best friend and current roommate, called out to him.</p><p>Kenma silently nodded before heading to the bathroom and stripping himself of his clothes. Hesitantly, Kenma looked in the mirror before stepping into the shower. His eyes zoning into the scars on his neck, running his hand over them. He grunted in response. He hated the scars that now branded his neck. They were a constant reminder of his "unfortunate accident," and they were straight out...ugly.</p><p>Kenma quickly forgot about the scars and hurriedly showered and changed into some decent clothes. Walking out of his room, he wordlessly enters the kitchen, grabs a bottle of water and some animal crackers, and begins snacking. Kuroo enters the kitchen with a small smile as he playfully flicks Kenma's forehead.</p><p>"Ya know, you're such a dork. A 24-year-old man who still eats animal crackers." Kuroo giggled quietly as he also grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.</p><p>Kenma sent him a middle finger with his tongue poking out of his mouth childishly. The duo began walking to the car quietly. It was always quiet in their house, besides the sound of the TV or Kenma's games. Sometimes Kuroo would chatter quietly on the phone. Sometimes, the friend's cats, Kaori &amp; Sebastian, would quietly purr and meow but other than that, their household was silent.</p><p>___</p><p>"Welcome back, Kenma-san!" Sugawara Koushi, Kenma's speech therapist, greeted him with a sweet smile.</p><p>"<em>I told you, you can just drop the honorifics, Suga</em>." Kenma signed as he sat in the beanbag placed in Suga's office.</p><p>Suga's office was comfortable. It barely felt like an office and more like a hangout spot. That's what Kenma liked most about Suga as a therapist. Not only did Suga treat him like a normal human being, he rarely ever showed pity for Kenma. Kenma hated the feeling of being pitied for not being able to talk or his accident.</p><p>Kenma has been coming to Sugawara for speech therapy for 2 years now, and the progress they've made is minimal. Kenma is only able to say simple one-syllable words like yes and no. This is why he chooses to just use JSL, plus he almost always has Kuroo interpreting for him.</p><p>"Well, okay then, Kenma. How are you today?" Suga asked as he leaned back in his office chair.</p><p>"Good." Kenma croaks out, barely audible.</p><p>"I see, it's good to hear that voice of yours, but before we get started, there's someone I want you to meet." Suga waved in a green-haired boy that was sitting to the side, observing quietly. It's a surprise that Kenma hadn't noticed him earlier. He was so quiet.</p><p>"Kenma, this is my new assistant! Introduce yourself." Suga encouraged as he nudged Yamaguchi's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh...heh. I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. It's nice to meet you, Kenma-san." The freckled boy glanced up, his emerald eyes catching Kenma's golden ones.</p><p>Kenma's heart immediately began speeding up as well as his face heating up slightly. The feeling was mutual as Yamaguchi's face began warming up. Suga smirked off to the side as he watched the encounter go down.</p><p>"<em>It's nice to meet you, Yamaguchi-Kun. Uh..also, you can drop the honorific. Just call me Kenma</em>." Kenma signed, his head held low in a means to hide his now-red face.</p><p>"Damn it, Suga. Why is your new assistant so damn cute? This should be illegal. Even his name is cute. Aghh." Kenma mentally ranted, his thoughts overflowing with the freckled-boy in front of him.</p><p>"Well, it's nice to meet you as well, Kenma." Yamaguchi quickly replied before taking a seat next to Suga.</p><p>"Alright, now that the introductions are over. Yamaguchi will be joining us during our sessions as well as helping me out. So, have you been practicing those vocal exercises I recommended to you on Monday?" Suga questioned as he took a look at the chart in front of him.</p><p>"Yes." Kenma simply replied, his voice once again barely audible.</p><p>"I'm glad. It's good to hear you making progress. So, I've been having you stick to saying the simple one-syllable words when you can, but how about the two syllables? Maybe your name?" Suga questions as he writes down some stuff on his chart. Yamaguchi was also jotting down some notes. More about Kenma than Suga's questions.</p><p>"<em>It hurts a bit when I say the one syllables for too long, so I haven't tried a two-syllable yet</em>." Kenma signs, a sigh evident of his frustration.</p><p>"Hmm...I see. You've made a lot of progress since the first time I saw you this month. That's always good; we're looking for progress! Today I'm going to have you try a new vocal exercise. Is that okay with you?" Suga questioned as he stood up, Yamaguchi hopping up to follow the silver-haired boy.</p><p>Kenma quietly nodded as Suga pulled out some cough drops and some freshly baked apple pies. Kenma's head immediately perked up at the smell of the sweet pies. Yamaguchi didn't skip the way Kenma's eyes lit up as his eyes set upon the sweet pastry.</p><p>"Are these...for the?" Kenma began, his voice croaking slightly at the end.</p><p>"<em>Exercise</em>." Kenma sighed in defeat as he began trudging over to the table where Kenma placed the spread.</p><p>"Good observations, Kenma. They are, BUT, you can only eat one when you say a two-syllable. Here, I have some common and short two-syllable words for you to say." Suga smiled as he dusted off his hands.</p><p>Kenma looked over the table; there was a bowl of cough drops placed at the end, and in front of each pie was a paper with a word on it. Kenma pouted; he knew he had to try or else we wouldn't get anywhere with his therapy. But frankly, speaking did take a lot of energy out of him, and it was slightly painful if he pushed himself too hard.</p><p>"There's a twist! Even if you can't say all the words. I'll give you all the pies if you say your full name. So, either say all these words or just say your full name, and these pies are yours to devour." Suga smirked as he leaned against the table.</p><p>Kenma nodded gently. His thoughts flooding with possible analytics of the best way to do this. Just say his name? That's it. 'It can't be that hard, I've been in therapy for two years, and the most I've learned to do is say simple words like yes and no.' Kenma thought to himself.</p><p>It had been a while since Kenma has heard himself say his own name. It would be a relief to at least be able to introduce himself without using JSL. Kenma decided to take a deep breath and attempt his full name, <em>Kenma Kozume.</em></p><p>
  <em>2 words, 2 syllables each.</em>
</p><p>While Kenma studied the words and practiced saying them repeatedly in his head, Yamaguchi spoke.</p><p>"Kenma..umm, to make it easier. Sign while you say it, it makes it easier because... you're so focused on signing that it takes away the focus from the strain on your vocal cords." Yamaguchi advised with a slight stutter in his words but not a stutter of nervousness but..a sense of embarrassment?</p><p>Kenma looked up, his eyes locked on Yamaguchi's emerald ones. A small smile quietly gracing his lips as he brought his hand up and began signing slowly.</p><p>"Kenma...Kozume." Kenma simultaneously spoke and signed, a slight rasp evident in his voice. Suga's mouth upturned into a sudden smile.</p><p>"Well, well well. Tadashi, you trying to take my job." Suga smugly asked, the smirk plastered along his face showcasing the playfulness in his statement.</p><p>"Wha- No! No! Of course not, Suga-san. I'm simply just your assistant." Yamaguchi assured, waving his hands in front of his face.</p><p>"It was a joke, Yams, but do you know how long I've been trying to get pudding head here to say his name?" Suga nudged Kenma's shoulder playfully as the golden-eyed boy glared at him.</p><p>"Well, I think we're going to achieve a lot more progress now that Tadashi's here. Don't ya think, Kenma?" Suga asked, watching as Kenma blissfully sunk his teeth into the warm pastry.</p><p>Yamaguchi's heart fluttered as he watched Kenma happily eat the apple pie. His eyes quickly darted away in an attempt to slow his rapid-beating heart. What was Yamaguchi was thinking, he didn't like guys. Why was his heart beating this hard at Kenma then? Yamaguchi is painfully straight and painfully straight. He shall stay.</p><p>"<em>Thank you, Yamaguchi-Kun</em>." Kenma sent him a small smile, which sent Yamaguchi's heart into another frenzied state of beating.</p><p>____</p><p>
  <em>A short timeskip*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi groaned, the face of Kenma happily smiling with pie crumbs littered on his face haunting his mind as he threw himself on the couch of his shared apartment.</p><p>"What's with all the groaning." Tsukishima, Yamaguchi's childhood best friend and roommate, appeared with two yakults in hand.</p><p>'Nothing. Work was just...interesting." Yamaguchi groaned, planting his face inside his hands.</p><p>"Wasn't it your first day? Is your boss a weirdo or some creepy ass patient?" Tsukishima questioned, handing the yakult to his bright-faced best friend.</p><p>"No, my boss is surprisingly chill, and...so is our patient." Yamaguchi sighed, leaning back into the couch as he opened his yakult.</p><p>"Then stop groaning. Sounds like you're getting fucked in the ass." Tsukishima punched his shoulder playfully while Yamaguchi's face went ghostly pale.</p><p>"I'll be right back." Yamaguchi ran into his bathroom, locking the door behind him.</p><p>The image played through his mind multiple times, as well as Tsukishima's words ringing through his head like a broken record. Yamaguchi was far from homophobic. He was always preaching love who you love, hell his best friend was gay himself, but Yamaguchi wasn't gay. He couldn't be...not for his sake but for his parent's sake.</p><p>Yamaguchi's parents weren't homophobic either. In fact, they accept everyone despite their sexual orientation or gender identity. But when it came to their dear, Tadashi. He had to be straight; they always referred to him in that sense. As Yamaguchi grew up, his parents would do monthly talks where they questioned if Yamaguchi liked men or were attracted to them in any way. He always lied and said no, as if he wasn't obsessed with Taylor Lautner when he was younger. He kept these emotions suppressed from his parents because he knew they expected him to be "normal." They were okay with everyone being LGBTQ except their son because he was "normal."</p><p>The repeating scene of Kenma played in his head along with the made-up sounds of what Yamaguchi could only imagine his moans sounded like. Yamaguchi wasn't one to have such lewd thoughts. Still, pictures of Kenma's attractive face kept playing in his head, and Tsukishima's words just served to enter such obscene visuals into Yamaguchi's head.</p><p>Yamaguchi glanced down at the painfully obvious hard-on, pushing against the tight material of his jeans. Deciding that he needed to calm down and take care of his stubborn testosterone-filled situation, he decided to take a cold shower. Carefully, Yamaguchi stripped himself free of any clothes and began to run his shower. He needed to shock the pictures of Kenma from his mind.</p><p>Kenma did something to Yamaguchi, and he didn't like it. How the hell was Yamaguchi supposed to face Kenma tomorrow? The embarrassment began to set in as Yamaguchi started cleaning himself up. This new job may just be the death of him, specifically this two-toned haired boy. "It'll definitely kill me." Yamaguchi thinks to himself as he steps out of the shower.</p><p>_____</p><p>Meanwhile, in Kenma's household, the pudding-haired boy flops onto his best friend's bed and sighs in an attempt to get his best friend's attention. Kuroo takes note of Kenma's distraught sigh and swivels around in his desk chair to face the feline-featured boy.</p><p>"Sigh any louder, and you might just lose a lung. What's up." Kuroo smirked playfully as he faced his roommate.</p><p>"<em>Kuroo, I'll never be able to go to therapy again. Suga's new assistant…. he's so damn attractive. Kuroo, he made me blush.</em>" Kenma sighed erratically, his facial expressions punctuating each word he signs.</p><p>"Ohoho, my dear old Kenma has a crush?" Kuroo questions as he begins poking Kenma's side playfully.</p><p>"<em>I do not have a crush...I simply am highly interested in him and find him very attractive.</em>" Kenma groaned as he stuffed his face into Kuroo's pillow, smothering himself.</p><p>"Whatever you say, pudding head. I guess I'll have to stay with you during therapy on Thursday to meet your little boy toy." Kuroo joked as he began tickling Kenma.</p><p>"Stopp." Kenma rasped out as he pawed at Kuroo's hands, a smile glazed across his face.</p><p>Kenma couldn't deny his attraction to the green-haired assistant that would now be at each of his therapy sessions. Maybe therapy wasn't so bad now. He has something new to look forward to now. Plus, saying his full name today was a large step in the right direction for his vocal recovery journey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's a wrap, chapter 2 should be out soon hopefully :)</p><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated and welcomed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>